


A Sparring Match

by Nanenna



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: A birthday gift for Mimimonart on Tumblr who requested a Mytho/Lohen drabble. It came out longer than a drabble, but I hope you enjoy.





	

Mytho concentrated on wrapping his knuckles as he listened to Lohen fluttering about the gym. It sounded like other man had lost something and was searching through his bag for it. 

“Ah ha!” Lohen exclaimed as he held up his mouth guard triumphantly. “Found it!”

“Congratulations,” Mytho said with a genuine smile, his heart melting at the sight of Lohen’s grin.

“Thank you,” Lohen chirped happily as he gathered up the rest of his safety gear. “And hey, thanks for sparring with me. I know boxing isn’t your thing and you have other things you’d rather do.”

“I’m just happy to spend some time with you,” Mytho replied, causing Lohen to beam happily.

“Maybe we’ll get Tutu to join us yet.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it.” Mytho strapped the last of his safety gear on and slipped into one of the rings lined up in the gym.

“Well, at least we still get some quality time together,” Lohen added as he continued to beam happily at Mytho.

“Alright then, dukes up!” Mytho said with a smirk as he slipped in his mouth guard. Lohen put in his own mouth guard, the delighted grin never leaving his face.


End file.
